


Forver (2)

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [10]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, au!bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: A lot can change in five years, some things for the worse. Maybe, just maybe, you can use the bad times to find the good again?





	Forver (2)

The music pounded through the club, bass deep enough to rattle your bones and make your ears ring. The lights were bright, randomly cutting through the dark blue and red gloom of the huge space in random intervals. The shadowed corners were people danced or sat or drank were briefly illuminated, showing the couples hidden within.

****

Just like the dark corner where Bucky and I were sat.

****

I was sitting across his lap, my arms around his neck and my lips on his, kissing him with an idle hunger and grew lazily in my belly. I could spend all night, all day tomorrow, every waking moment for the rest of my natural life in the comfort of Bucky’s arms, kissing his perfect mouth, and it would never be enough to quell my hunger for him.

****

I pulled away, needing to breathe again, and I giggled at the pout that worked its way onto Bucky’s face, “I’m sorry, babe, but I need air or I’ll die, or something,” I shrugged sarcastically at him and he rolled his eyes,

****

“You and that goddamn sass. You thirsty?” Bucky leant forward and started to pour another glass of champagne, one of the few bottles he had bought for us and our friends,

****

I nuzzled against his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, more drunk on his taste than on all the alcohol I had imbibed over the last few hours.

****

“You gonna answer me, sugar, or- _fuck!”_

****

I smirked at the barely audible curse, I just continued to kiss my way over the column of his neck, feeling reckless on my need for him, “Touch me, Bucky… touch me as I kiss you…”

****

“You really wanna play this game, Y/N? You want me to touch you right in front of everyone?”

****

His words weren’t even shocked, they were low, deep, he was already getting hard underneath me… this was what we did, Bucky and I. What we always had done. The lust that we had for each other was tempered by deep trust and even deeper love, and sometimes that meant taking risks.

****

If you couldn’t let go sexually with the person you love the most, then what was the point?

****

I cease my exploration of Bucky’s neck just long enough to look into his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes made all the more hypnotising by the multicoloured lights that danced across our partially hidden alcove, I needed to be sure that I wasn’t asking too much.

****

Bucky’s eyes _blazed_. All lust and love and desire and all for _me._ I nod at him, just once, and he pulls me back in for another kiss, his tongue slips its way into my mouth and he devours me with that kiss. A very public claiming with just his mouth that made desire roar to life inside me, and very quickly my hips started to gently rock against his crotch, making him even harder, even needier…

****

Bucky pulled me even closer against him, his left arm holding me securely around my back and gripping onto my waist. His right hand, currently resting on my right knee, began to travel up the inside of my leg, his fingertips grazing the inner skin of my thigh, just soft enough that goosebumps broke out everywhere, the chill chasing the fire that burned across my skin.

****

“You remember the taxi, Y/N? How I got you off on that man’s seat with you in my lap and you pretended to be sick?” Bucky asked conversationally as his hand inexorably climbed higher, “How does this feel now? Anyone could look over and see me with my hand up your skirt,”

****

His fingertips brushed over the apex of my thighs, making my clit throb and I gasped against his mouth, wriggling against those fingers to try and increase the friction.

****

“Goddamn, you aren’t wearing any panties, Y/N? Dirty girl…”

****

“I was too eager to be with you, I must have forgotten to put them on, and- _oh!”_ I end on a choked up gasp and bury my face against his neck again when Bucky’s middle finger slipped inside me, rubbing against my front wall as he gently thrust in and out of me, “Jesus, Bucky…”

****

“My beautiful girl… so goddamn wet for me… five years later and I still make you this wet, this needy… you think it will always be like this, sugar?”

****

I grab Bucky’s perfect, cleft chin, and make him look into my eyes a he finger fucks me, so he can see what it is that he does to me, and say, “It will be if I have anything to do with it. I’m not going anywhere, not now or ever. What about you?”

****

“Try and stop me.”

****

Talking stops again when we both go to kiss each other, I hold onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling myself even further onto his dextrous finger, letting the sensations wash over me, the incipient release building and growing. I was panting against Bucky’s mouth, breathing him in, all I could feel and see and smell was him-

****

“Hey, Y/N, stop playing make out with your boyfriend and come dance with us for a bit! You can fuck him later!”

****

The sound of my pesky best friends voices was like ice water against my overheated skin and I squeak in outrage, pressing my legs together and groaning when I feel Bucky pull his finger out of me, “What?! You goddamn cock blocking-!”

****

“Yeah yeah, stop your fucking complaining, you whiny wretch,” Megan grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, completely ignoring Bucky who had the absolute gall to laugh at me, “just get that ass on the dancefloor! It’s not like you and him can bang right there, you know! Have some decency!”

****

I looked over my shoulder at Bucky who was leaning back in the seat, nodding at a couple of his friends as they also returned to their seats around the table. His laughter rang in my ears and he stayed smiling as he raised the middle finger of his right hand to his mouth and sucked the digit clean in front of everyone.

****

The dance floor was barely controlled chaos, bodies moving and writhing, simulating fucking as couples gyrated against each other to the beat of the music. My smile grew wider the deeper we got into the crowd, Megan still holding firmly to my hand as she walked ahead of me, and once we hit the middle of the floor, it was like the past two years just hadn’t happened. All the tension evaporated away, and all that was left was me, my friends, and this beat. I jumped and swayed and laughed, the music carrying me away, making me feel young and free of all worries once more.

****

Through it all, I could feel Bucky’s eyes on me, like a caress. I couldn’t always see _him,_ but I knew his eyes never left me, and with those eyes on me, I felt even safer, even freer than I was already. I ignored everyone on the floor apart from my three best friends, and I continued to dance.

****

I don’t know how long it had been, but I jumped when I felt a large pair of hands settle on my hips, and what felt suspiciously like a semi-hard dick behind a pair of coarse denim jeans press itself against my ass. Lips were pressed against my ear before a deep male voice yelled, “You wanna get out of here, kitten?”

****

This wasn’t Bucky.

****

I elbowed the handsy stranger in the stomach and spun away from him. He was as bland and forgettable as dry toast, and just as desirable, and my blood boiled, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, asshole?! Did I say you could put your hands on me?!” The idiot rolled his eyes and, I was gratified to see, rubbed over his stomach before bellowing back,

****

“You don’t need to say it out loud, the way you and your slutty friends move speaks volumes!”

****

“What?!”

****

“The fuck did he say?!”

****

“I’m about ready to throw hands at this prick!”

****

Maggie, Megan and Michelle all started screeching behind me, we were starting to draw a crowd. I didn’t like the feeling of being hemmed in like this and the dumbass in front of me didn’t seem to realise, or care, that none of us wanted him near us. He just continued to leer at me. “Listen, asshole, fuck off, okay? You’re not wanted here!”

****

“Oh, I’ll go,” he continued to advance towards me, licking his lips as he did so, “when I’ve had my dance, bitch!”

****

Now, in a situation like this, even with my friends hissing like harpy’s behind me, and several pairs of concerned eyes of other dancers, most people would probably be quite nervous about this guy. He was one of the bad ones, no doubt about it. I wasn’t worried though. As much as I knew I could take care of myself, I had seen the pair of starlight blue eyes shining from behind this guy and, when he raised his hand to grab my arm, it was unceremoniously grabbed and wrenched behind his back by an absolutely furious looking Bucky,

****

“Try touching her again, asshole, and I’ll break your goddamn arm! MOVE!”

****

Bucky wrestled the man away and off the dance floor and I followed behind him, a surely incredibly smug smile etched across my face. I mean, it wasn’t funny, not really. And it certainly wasn’t _actually_ hotter than a raging forest fire the way the possessive fury had rolled from Bucky in almost visible waves.

****

Except, you know, try telling that to the hormones that have just gone into overdrive inside me.

****

Bucky finally ended up dragging him over to some security guards and all I could see was him throwing the jerk at them and gesticulating wildly at them, pointing towards the door, indicating he wanted him thrown out.

****

“Wow… Bucky is really ticked off…”

****

“Wouldn’t you be?” I ask Maggie who was staring open mouthed at Bucky on my right. The brunette just shrugged and smirked, almost evilly,

****

“Oh… you know me. I love seeing Simon looking like this, I would’ve flirted with the guy more just to see my guy really get growly.”

****

“Yeah well, you’re crazy and he’s an asshole, so that dynamic works for you two,” I shrug dismissively at her. I just wanted Bucky back now, hopefully I could calm him down so we could enjoy the rest of the night. It had only got started and I still have my own plans for our anniversary to put into place…

****

Finally, the man was jerked away by the security guys and Bucky spun around, his eyes darting this way and that searching for me until they found me. Moving as stealthily as smoke through the few people stood between us, Bucky ended up stood up front of me quicker than I could track and my breath caught at the look on his face as he stared at me,

****

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

****

“No, I’m fine,”

****

“I need to check you over, come with me,”

****

Bucky didn’t wait for a response, just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the hallway where the bathrooms were… as well as the supply closet. I winked over my shoulder at my friends who, almost as if they had choreographed it, rolled their eyes together before turning back and going to the dance floor again.

****

Bucky pulled me through the crowds, the music getting somewhat quieter the further away from the floor we got, past the bathrooms that were filled with loudly chattering people, the noise of that replacing the din of the music effectively, and back even further towards an intimately familiar corridor which housed a door labelled “supplies”. Bucky didn’t break stride, just walked right up to that door, yanked it open, and took me inside. I barely had a moment to notice that the layout was exactly the same as before, when my back was pushed against the shelving and Bucky’s lips were on mine.

****

Fire. Electricity. Desire. Love. All of it roared to life inside me, everything else forgotten between one heartbeat and the next, and I pulled Bucky even closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him like my life depended on it. I needed him, needed this closeness, I needed it more than I needed food to eat or air to breathe.

****

My hands were everywhere, across his broad back, holding his face, up and down the solid muscles of his torso, grabbing his hips and his ass, anything to get him closer to me, to be so close physically that I could never be parted from him again. He was _mine._

****

Bucky’s hands were, by contrast, still and steady, his metal hand cradling the back of my head and his flesh arm wrapped around my waist, giving me only enough room to allow my hands their exploration and not a millimetre more. The only movement was his lips on mine and his hips gently rocking against me, stoking the fire lazily, like we weren’t making out in a storage cupboard in the middle of an incredibly busy nightclub in Manhattan.

****

My right leg, quite outside of my own volition, lifted itself to hook itself on Bucky’s waist, and Bucky immediately dropped his hand to hold behind my knee, lifting my leg even higher up and opening my legs even wider so he could step impossibly closer to me. I could feel him, hard and ready, pushing against me and I whimpered against his mouth.

****

“I owe you, don’t I sugar?”

****

Bucky’s other hand left my waist and started to hastily undo the buttons on the back of my dress, just enough to loosen it and he immediately started pushing down the straps, his pupils blown wide when my breasts came into view,

****

“Goddamn, beautiful…”

****

His lips trailed my from my mouth, to my jaw, down my neck and towards to my breasts, heaving for his attentions. The first touch of his tongue to my nipple made me cry out, so he pinched the neglected one in sensual punishment, “Keep your voice down and don’t stop looking at me, Y/N, okay?”

****

“Okay, Bucky,”

****

“That’s right,”

****

Bucky impatiently tugged at my dress further, exposing more skin, and I was too out of my mind of the pleasure of finally having Bucky’s mouth on me again to care that we could be caught, to care that his beautiful blue suit would undoubtedly be getting dirt all on his knees, or that there was a soft clattering sound near me when Bucky tugged a final time on my dress to get it completely off my breasts.

****

My fingers weaved into his hair, tugging on the dark strands as he loved me. I needed the physical anchor to him, my past and present were colliding in the most pleasant way in this storage cupboard… Everything had changed, and yet _nothing_ had changed for us. We still had this pull that led us to do these crazy things, just because we could, just because our need for each other only grew. It never dulled.

****

There was one thing I wanted to change though, I remembered abruptly and my stomach lurched when I remembered the sound of a clattering from a few minutes before. A gasp left my mouth, but whilst it could have been because of what had probably caused the noise, it could also have been because Bucky had apparently gotten tired of sucking my tits and had stealthily and swiftly lifted my skirt up, dropped my knee onto his shoulder, and attached his lips directly over my clit.

****

“Oh, holy SHIT!”

****

“What did I say about keeping your voice down, Y/N?!”

****

“Oh, right! Like that was my fault!” I grumbled down at him, smiling when Bucky’s blue eyes danced with sensual frustration at me. His perfectly pink tongue came out and started flicking over my clit, halting my laughter and shutting me up again, “You don’t play _fair!”_ I whispered desperately, still holding onto his hair and keeping him against my cunt.

****

Bucky eating me out was a religious experience, okay?

****

Pressure and pleasure built quickly, made even more intense when Bucky’s index and middle finger slid inside of me, gently gliding in and out of my channel,

****

“So wet, Y/N… y’taste so fuckin’ good, sugar… I could do this for hours…”

****

Five years later and I knew for a _fact_ that he absolutely could, if he wanted.

****

“I want you too bad to keep my dick waiting for much longer though, sugar… cum for me… right _now!”_

****

The pleasure crested, crashing down over me like a wave, weakening my knees and almost sending me to the floor… but Bucky caught me.

****

He would always catch me and I would always catch him.

****

He hoisted me up, my legs immediately wrapped around his waist and my arms constricted around his neck. My tongue tangled with his almost desperately as he kissed me and pulled at the buttons on his pants furiously to free his cock from their confines. When he finally thrust home inside of me, the burn of the stretch the most welcome and comforting a feeling in the world, we both stopped, panting, and I rested my forehead against his, just needing to feel him… be with him…

****

“Y/N? Look at me? I need you to look at me,”

****

Bucky’s voice was… My eyes snapped open in shock at the vulnerability I could hear as clear as a bell in his beautiful voice, and I met his gaze. Now that I held it, I couldn’t tear my gaze away if I wanted.

****

“Eyes on me. Stay with me, baby.” Bucky’s hips slowly began rolling, sending the first small tremors through me, “I love you, Y/N, you got no idea…”

****

“I do… Bucky, I do know,”

****

His tempo picked up, his face screwed up in more than just determination. Bucky looked almost… _sad._

****

“I won’t ever leave you again, baby. I promise, okay?”

****

“Bucky, no! You didn’t- you couldn’t-”

****

“My heart is yours and has been since our first fucking date!” His thrusts were pushing me back against the wall, almost bruising my back, but I didn’t feel it, that pain didn’t even register compared to what Bucky was saying, “I never wanted to do that to you! I nearly lost you, and-”

****

“James Buchanan Barnes,” I grabbed his chin again, my eyes fluttering closed for a second as I took a deep breath before meeting his gaze again, “you and me, we’re stronger than anything, right? Nothing will dare try and tear us apart again because we’re just too perfect together. It’s just the rules, Bucky, and we’re sticklers for rules, right?”

****

“You always know the best thing to say… I ain’t ever letting you go, that’s for damn sure,” Bucky stared up at me in awe, that perfect face _finally_ showing nothing but relief and happiness at me. His still hard cock however, twitched inside me, making me remember we were in the middle of something fairly important,

****

“Bucky? Think you could get back to fucking me senseless now, before we get caught and arrested, please?”

****

A low chuckle escaped Bucky, one that I could feel more than hear, and he bit that lower lip, sending a fresh wave of arousal through me.

****

“I think I can manage that, sugar.”

****

That was all the warning I got. He pulled out and _slammed_ back inside me, pounding me relentlessly against the dirty wall in the cluttered storage space in the noisy and overcrowded club and I had never felt so complete or had it so perfect from the man I loved more than anything else. Bucky didn’t stop his pace until I was spent around him, clamping down repeatedly on his cock and, on a hoarse yell of my name, Bucky finished too.

****

Breathless chuckles flew from my mouth as Bucky, still holding me onto him, waddled over to where there were tissues, and grabbed a bunch to start mopping us up. We laughed a little more, kissed a few more times, and straightened our clothes, never breaking eye contact.

****

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Y/N Y/L/N,” Bucky whispered sincerely, his palm warm against the side of my neck, “I’m gonna spend the rest of my _long_ life proving it to you,”

****

My heart swelled, “I love you too… and I want the same thing, Bucky. The rest of our lives, together. You and me, and Kraken…” my smile suddenly dropped and I patted against the small pocket which was hidden in the top part of my dress…. the now _EMPTY_ pocket.

****

“SHIT! You dropped it!”

****

“I dropped what?” Bucky blinked at me, completely bemused by the sudden change in mood from me, but I was too busy panicking and repeatedly patting the pocket and looking around in a wild panic to care, “Sugar? What the hell is the matter with you?!”

****

“I had a… _thing_ in there, babe! A very important _thing!_ For _you!”_ I hiss at him and drop to my knees, scrabbling across the floor, hoping to see where it had fallen, but it was so dark… “Well?! Don’t just stand there like a mannequin! Turn on the light and help me look!”

****

Clearly confused as hell, but reacting to the abject panic in my voice, Bucky rushed to the wall and hit the switch, brightening up the dark corners that I was peering into, “Okay, uh… what are we looking for then? Your phone? Keys?” Bucky knelt down next to me and rested on his hands, bending forwards to start looking under the shelving with me. I felt a brief moment of relief before I suddenly remembered what it was I was looking for and I yelled, making Bucky jump and bang his head against the underside of the shelf,

****

“No! Go stand over there and turn your back!”

****

“Ow! What the _fuck,_ Y/N?! What has gotten into you?!”

****

“Please, Bucky, just… go stand by the door? Check no one is coming? Please?”

****

My pleas seemed to work and, on a scowl, he finally stood back up and headed over to the door behind me, muttering under his breath. I could feel his eyes on my back as I moved carefully over the floor, looking over every inch of space with laser focus…

****

“It’s a good thing you’re cute, Y/N… and that that ass of yours is so damn perfect… I’m getting hard again, sugar… Not sure if I want t’spank you or fuck ya again…”

****

Goddamn it… he _would_ start this up again now when I am about to start crying because I _lost_ it!

****

“Okay… you don’t need to talk to me,” Bucky’s footsteps were coming back over to me, but my attention was caught by a glint and my heart leapt to my throat, “just stay still… I’ll fuck you on the floor right here, baby,”

****

“GOT IT!” I grabbed the precious, small, circular item, blew the dust from its shiny surface and spun around, still on my knees, and came face to face with Bucky’s crotch with his fingers part way through getting the buttons undone again, “Oh!”

****

“Got what?”

****

I smiled softly at the confusion on Bucky’s face, “This.” I held up the slim white gold band with the small square cut topaz, blue like his eyes, engagement ring up to him, “James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?”

****

“What? A-are you _really-_ ”

****

“Well, don’t rush out a yes too quickly, Bucky. I would hate for you to ruin the moment by being too eager,” I raise an eyebrow at him, but I couldn’t stop smiling. I had been planning this for the last two months. On the floor of this supply closet hadn’t been _exactly_ what I planned, but it seemed fitting.

****

“I- I mean, yeah! Obviously I want to marry you!”

****

“Yes!” I leapt to my feet and threw myself into his arms, “We’re gonna get married!”

****

A rush of laughter came from him, and he hurriedly pulled me into a hug, burying his face against my neck, “I was going to ask you tomorrow, sugar! I had this whole thing planned at the park…”

****

He was trembling against me, in happiness, in shock, all sorts of emotions were running through _me_ , I could only imagine how he felt, “You still can, babe. I just- I wanted to ask you first. I wanted you to _know-_ ”

****

“I do know. That first time I saw you,” Bucky pulled away just enough to cradle my face in his palms, his metal thumb gently rubbing across my cheekbone, “I knew how much you were gonna mean to me. I love ya so damn much,”

****

“Well, I love you too, Bucky, hence me asking you to marry me!” I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up and kissed him soundly on the lips, “After the two years that we had, I just wanted you to know how much I’m _always_ going to love you. Through thick and thin, Bucky, you’re always going to have me there with you. That’s the rules, babe.” I carefully slip the ring over the third finger of his metal hand, kissing the jewellery that marked our promise softly once it was on.

****

A smile, brighter than the sun that more beautiful than all the collective art scattered across the globe stretched across his face, his nose dipped down to nuzzle against mine, “How about we stop making rules and just start living our lives again, Y/N? I just want to marry you, as quickly as possible.”

****

“Me too. I don’t even want to wait, babe. The courthouse would be good enough for me. Kraken as Maid of Honour and Best Man… think how perfect it would be, Bucky!”

****

“Courthouse wedding it is then, sugar. All I need is you to say I Do.”

 **  
**Our lips met again, soft and sweet and tender. I could kiss him forever, and as the happy little flutter in my stomach reminded me, I absolutely could kiss him, and hold him and just _be_ with him, as Mrs Bucky Barnes, for the rest of our lives. I had forever with Bucky now, and my life couldn’t get more perfect. ****


End file.
